The Year Without a Finland
by Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan
Summary: "The Year Without a Santa Claus" with a 2P!Hetalia twist. Santa!Finland is sick, and so it is up to Sealand and the Nordics to make Christmas amazing, that is, if they can get the two Miser brothers to cooperate. 2P!SnowMiser!Canada, 2P!HeatMiser!America, and 2P!MotherNature!England. No OCs. No pairings. Three-shot. Looking forward to it.
1. 2P Canada, the Snow Miser

**This is my first attempt at writing for 2p!characters. I don't think I'm going to make them quite as dark as some have, but I hope you still like them. I got the idea for this last January, but I wanted to post it during the Christmas season so this fic has been sitting around on my desktop for almost whole year. I hope that long of editing and tweaking has paid off. Please enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia. That belongs to Himaruya Hidakaz.**  
**I do not own _The Year Without a Santa Claus_. That belongs to Jules Bass, Arthur Rankin Jr., and William Keenan.**

* * *

The Nordics made it to the Snow Miser's domain by means of Finland's sleigh. They asked permission first, don't worry. "Santa" was too overjoyed with the thought of all the happy children's faces (and too delirious with fever) to realize that the plan probably wouldn't work. At least that's what Denmark thought…. Nevertheless, there was no going back now. They made a promise so they had to at least try.

Sealand, for one, loved riding in the sleigh. He'd_ begged_ Finland to let him come with him on Christmas Eve, but he wouldn't let him. This was the first time he was even allowed to even_ touch_ the sleigh. Something about it being dangerous up thousands of feet in the air. They did almost fall out once, but maybe that was just because Denmark was driving. The Dane was promptly relieved of his position, and the reigns were now in the much more capable hands of Sweden. That first scare didn't stop Sealand from leaning far out of the sleigh to get a good look at the ground rushing far beneath them when he caught a glimpse of something flashing on the horizon.

"Woah! Is that…?" Sealand trailed off as what he thought was a huge mountain turned into an enormous castle of ice.

"Snow Miser's frozen fortress," Norway replied. He was almost as impossible to read as Sweden, but Sealand could have sworn there was a look of respect or even a tinge of fear in his eyes.

"He lives in _there_? Is he, like, a _king_ or something?"

Denmark laughed. "He sure thinks it."

The air became progressively and progressively colder as they approached the castle. The winds picked up and the sleigh hit turbulence that, despite Sweden's best efforts, nearly over-turned them several times. It was a relief when the sleigh finally slid on solid ground. It took them a while to slow seeing as the surface was so smooth that the reindeer's hooves had a hard time getting traction. They eventually skidded to a stop and hopped out.

Sealand's jaw dropped. It was like the whole place was made out of glass. Every edge was so smooth that he could see his reflection gaping back at him.

"Are you sure this isn't where you live, hey _Iceland_?"

Iceland was not amused (but, honestly, was he ever?). He tried not to act impressed by the castle, but, man, was it hard to do.

They entered slowly across the drawbridge that spanned the precarious gap between the outside and the inside of the castle.

"So have you guys ever met the Snow Miser before?"

Sweden hushed the boy as the large, open halls made the young lad's voice much louder than he intended as it echoed off the walls.

"Yes."

"Is he nice?" Sealand asked, much quieter.

"Finland saw him the most because they both have winter occupations. Finny could sometimes convince the snow monster to send favorable winds on Christmas Eve so he can get his deliveries done faster and crap, but I've only met him myself once or twice," Denmark explained, observing the ice stalactites that looked incredibly like crystal chandeliers.

They continued down the maze and were only met by the occasional polar bear. The bears weren't hostile, but glared at the intruders. Sealand held on to Sweden's hand for much of the rest of the way.

"So, where is everyone? Shouldn't he have some servants or something to tell him we're here if he's that powerful?"

"The bears," Sweden muttered.

"Hu?" Sealand quirked an eyebrow.

"The bears are his servants. They are the only ones that live in the Fortress other than him." Iceland said softly, uncomfortable with how loud the cavernous rooms made his voice sound.

"Really? He must be sad."

"Why would you say that?"

Sealand tugged at the edge of his shirt. "Well, I know what it's like to be all alone and isolated. I'm just a metal platform in the middle of the ocean, remember? People forget about me often. Does anyone visit him?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

There was a long pause before Sweden answered him. "He's not pleasant."

Sealand began pondering the answer over in his head when they entered the biggest room yet. There was a hole in the ceiling that let in light and made the whole room shine like a crystal ball.

"Hey, Norge, I triple dog dare you to lick the walls."

"Shut up."

In the back center of the room stood a throne made out of what seemed to be a solid block of ice decorated with intricate frost designs. The backside of the throne was facing them and the wall that faced the front side was made up of six panels of angled ice sheets. Basically it was a wall of mirrors where the Snow Miser was reflected in them from all six angles.

In the flawless sheets of frozen water, the Snow Miser was perfectly copied. He was younger than Sealand expected. He looked about only twenty except he knew that that was improbable. After all, the nations he spent time with never looked older than late twenties either.

He had a polar bear sitting in his lap and his head tilted down onto his chest like he was sleeping. A small puff of vapor erupted from his nose as he exhaled slowly which rustled the white bear's fur.

Suddenly, the Miser's eyes flashed open. They were a pale blue-purple –the color of a person's lips when they got too cold. He grunted as he spun the throne around like it was one of Sweden's office chairs with the wheels. He stopped it when he faced his guests but looked unimpressed with his elbow propped up on the armrest of the ice seat.

His eyebrow rose as he gave his guests a once-over while, unintentionally, the guests did the same to him. His hair was blond but the ends looked like they were frozen on the tips. There was one stray hair that looped in front of his face, weighted down by the ice that accumulated on it. His hands were wrapped in the same shimmering blue fabric as his shirt. It made him look like a blue Popsicle.

"So are you going to tell me why you're here or am I just going to have to guess?"

He was blunt like the front of a snowplow and cut right to the point like the edge of hockey skates.

"We're here on Finland's behalf," Iceland said.

"Santa? How's he doing by the way?"

The atmosphere calmed as the Miser's expression softened. Instead of ice it was snow.

"Sick." Ah, leave it to good, old Sweden to explain it in one word or less.

"Really? Pity. He does realize that just because I control cold temperatures that I can't do anything if he catches a cold?"

"He knows that. He just wants to ask a favor of you," Norway explained.

"Oh?" Snow Miser's eyes brightened like an arctic fox's. "Well, Finland is the best advertisement a snow-summoner like me could want. Who else would think up ways to put me and my weather into song? I guess I do owe him one, eh?"

He popped up from his seat, causing the polar bear to jump off with a grumpy growl, and he trotted down to the group, leaving a trail of small snowflakes that fell from his hair as he went.

"What's the favor?" he asked with what was probably false casualness, as he stopped in front of the nations, leaning on his solid-ice hockey stick/staff.

"He wants you to give the south a white Christmas this year!" Sealand announced happily.

There was a loud snap as the hockey stick cracked in half when the Miser suddenly shifted his weight. His gaze darkened as he clenched his hands. Ice crackled in the air.

"You think it's _my_ fault?" The very breath he breathed had frost clinging to it. "Do you doubt my power? Is that it? Listen here, _boy_! I'm Mr. White Christmas! I'm Mr. Snow! Do you know how many lives my winters take every year, eh? Where my power reaches, I'm Mr. Icicle! Do you know who I am? I'm Mr. Twenty-Five Below*! They call me Snow Miser! Not Snow Flake, not Snow Angel. Snow _Miser_! Whatever I touch turns to snow in my clutch! They sing of my work in song and curse me when I show my true power! It would upset the ecosystem, the very balance of _life_, if I were allowed more power! You think I'm not great enough to spread my control farther South? I'm not weak -I'm _too much_!"

Sealand backed up while blubbering apologies although nothing probably could have stopped the angered snow monster's ranting.

"You think I ignore those lands, eh? Those lands that have never seen a flake of my wonderful snow? The lands that have never known what it's like to walk upon a frozen lake? To make snow angels and snow forts? To enjoy, just for a second, the chill of cool, winter air? To know what it's even feels like below five degrees**? Do you think I _want_ it that way?!"

Sealand was now hiding behind Sweden who stood completely unfazed as the Snow Miser raved with his eyes as deadly as black ice.

"I don't forget them!" He stormed up to throne and stood in front of the mirrors, staring himself in the face. "And I sure as heck know what it's like to be forgotten!"

There was a long period of silence. The Nordics just stared at Snow Miser and the Snow Miser just stared at his reflection. Eventually, his expression became more lax as he cooled down.

"The equator and the warmer climates are jurisdiction of my twin brother, Heat Miser. I have no power there," the winter personification said slowly and cooly.

"Well, if we _asked_ him to let you make it snow there for just a day, would you be able to then?" Norway asked.

Snow Miser chuckled, the tension in the room slowly lifting.

"Theoretically, yes. Although there's no way that _hothead_ would let me in a million years."

"We can try?" Sealand piped up.

"Yeah. Well, you see, some people are just born morons. My brother is one of the worst. He'd sooner melt you where you stand than talk civilly with you."

"I don't know. Maybe he's not that bad anymore? When's the last time you saw him?"

Snow Miser snorted. "I coordinate weather and seasons with him over this communication device that displays video on this screen here," he said as he gestured to one of the mirror-ice panels, "if you can even call it that."

"I would just call it video conferencing."

"No. I meant you couldn't call our logistics meetings 'coordinating.' That would imply something domestic took place."

"Well, we're still gonna give it a shot, right?" Sealand announced, looking hopefully at his Nordic companions.

The other countries nodded slowly.

The Snow Miser hummed as he mused over the nations again.

"You aren't half bad. You're willing to face both of the Misers in order to help out your friend. …Wish I had friends like you." The last bit he added under his breath.

"We can come back and visit, can't we?" Sealand was unaware of the grimaces that his Nordic brethren were giving at the thought of staying any longer in Snow Miser's presence. "See you later, Mr. Snow Miser! Bye!" The micronation smiled and waved.

The ice-maker chuckled and smiled back when he slumped into his throne. As he watched the nations disappear down the corridors, his polar bear jumped back into its rightful place on his lap without delay.

"Who are you?"

"Seriously? I just explained that, like, not even five minutes ago. What else could I have done to make it clearer? Do want me to _sing_ it for you? Stupid bear."

The Nordics piled into the sleigh again and the reindeer pulled them back into the sky. They made their destination south and headed off.

* * *

***-25 degrees Celsius is about -13 degrees Fahrenheit.**

****5 degrees Celsius is about 41 degrees Fahrenheit.**

**I used Celsius in this fic even though, in the original movie/song, temperatures are given in Fahrenheit. It would just make more sense for Canada to use Celsius figures.**

**I wanted Snow Miser to give off a fairly good impression of himself because, in the movie, he is pretty nice to the main characters. He's only aggressive when Heat Miser is involved (and when he is, he's snarky as heck which is hilarious). I hope that I sort of kept both of their characters, both 2p!Canada and Snow Miser.**

**I hope that you liked it. This is only my second time writing for the Nordics so I hope I have a good feel for their characters by now.**

**I realized that, in the movie, one of the characters is nicknamed "Iggy," but I didn't have England stand in for that character for several reasons. I didn't want 1p!England and 2p!England in the same fic because I felt like that would be redundant or something. Besides, the Nordics just worked so much better in this situation anyway.**

**Will post the next chapter soon. As always, review and fav as you so desire.  
Looking forward to it.**


	2. 2P America, the Heat Miser

**Thanks SniperKingSogeking0341, Bluemoonroseluna, and Ashynarr for faving! I'm honored!**

**Thank you to kicry for reviewing! Thank you so much for the encouragement!**

**I'm so pleased with the response to this fic! I was kinda worried that not many people would know the movie reference because, as a movie, _The Year Without a Santa Claus_ is kinda boring. However, the concept of the Misers has always kinda fascinated me. (And I kinda fangirl about the awesome trombones in the background too, but that's the band geek in me talking.) Anyway, I'm glad that those who read it enjoyed it!**

**I do not own Hetalia. That belongs to Himaruya Hidakaz.**  
**I do not own _The Year Without a Santa Claus_. That belongs to Jules Bass, Arthur Rankin Jr., and William Keenan.**

* * *

The turbulence they experienced riding away from the pole was significantly less now. Probably thanks to the Miser. Sealand smiled as he thought to himself that he might have made a new friend even though he was a little scary. He would be sure to ask Finland if he could tag along next time he went to visit the Snow Miser.

The Heat Miser, unsurprisingly, made his abode inside a volcano. It was difficult for the reindeer to even fly the sled not to mention land it because they weren't dealing well with the warm temperatures of Hawaii in their shaggy, winter-proof fur coats. The deer were only able to put up with the conditions because, after all, they had to deliver presents all over the world –that included the warm climates. They just didn't look like they were enjoying a second of being there.

The Nordics unloaded themselves, making sure to leave the extra layers they brought with them to visit Snow Miser with the sleigh. When everyone was accounted for, they entered the gaping cave that would lead them into the heart of the Heat Miser's layer.

The black obsidian that formed the tunnels into the depths of the fire mountain shined with a surprising luster. It was strange that despite how dark the walls were, it was still light in the hall.

"So has anyone met Heat Miser before?"

"I have. I was dared by Scotland to ask if he could spare a square*. Let's just say that I might have almost died that day," Denmark relayed.

"I'm not even going to pretend I'm surprised by your level of idiocy," Norway dead-panned.

"So is he like Snow Miser except, I don't know, not snowy?" Sealand wondered out loud.

"Um, I didn't really get to know him. I could hear him cursing up a storm as I was running for my life, but I wouldn't really say we spent any quality time together. He doesn't seem the type to go golfing or have a nice afternoon tea with."

A breeze would have been welcomed in the humid tunnels of the volcano. The air was stagnant and sweat simply poured from the nations as they trekked on. More and more pipes broke through and weaved their ways in the ceiling and sides of the corridors they traveled down. Each hissing with steam that threatened to be released at any moment.

When the hall opened, they were overwhelmed by the noise and light. Unlike Snow Miser's palace where you could hear a pin drop from anywhere, Heat Miser's domain was loud. And, instead of polar bears, little grey beings with swallowing red eyes raced around with shovels to dig at the earth or prod the magma that churned bellow them in a cacophony of clangs and bangs. The light was an alarming, red glow that emanated from the molten rock –light and heat that didn't come from the sun but the earth itself.

It was easy to spot Heat Miser. He was the only human-looking one, and he did, in fact, look like a brother of Snow Miser's –_twin_ sibling was stretching it but they did look related. The Miser was too busy to notice the nations, shouting orders and even sticking his hand into the lava as if to test it like when people would test the warmth of their bathtub water.

The Nordics stood there for a moment as they didn't know how they would get the Miser's attention without risking crossing the room that had a rather precarious-looking floor –red cracks lined it revealing that an inch of hardened rock would separate them from a fiery death.

Fortunately for them, a grey minion detected them and alerted the Heat Miser –tugging on his sleeve and pointing.

The Heat Miser's face became angled with anger when he spotted the five people standing at the tunnel mouth.

"Really? _Really_?! I've had it with you, humans!"

The Miser grabbed a shovel in his gloved hand and marched over to the group, swinging it around wildly like a baseball bat the whole time.

"For the last time! Global warming _isn't my fault_! If you didn't want that to happen then maybe you shouldn't have destroyed the o-zone layer or you could decide to live on a planet that doesn't revolve around a huge _furnace_ called the Sun! So shut up and wear some freaking sunscreen, ya idiots!"

The countries didn't move which seemed to only anger Heat Miser more. He walked right up to Denmark so he was nose to nose with him.

"What. Do. You. _Want?_"

"We need to ask a favor of you," Denmark angled his head away so the scalding breath of the Miser didn't burn him, "…from Finland."

"Finland? You guys are all countries, aren't you? Well, keeping that in mind, let me think long and hard about this one…_NO_!"

He turned on his heels and headed back to his workers.

"W-what do you mean? You haven't even heard what the favor is?" Sealand protested.

"Do I need to? Finland's all buddy-buddy with Snow Cone, ain't 'e? Why don't you go ask _him_?" He heaved a shovel full of rocks into the magma flow with a huff. "He'd probably trip you into a freezing lake on "accident" or whatever else he finds _fun_."

"Actually, he said we'd need to ask _you_."

"Wait." The Miser stuck the shovel into the ground again roughly. "I thought you said this was a _country_ asking me for a favor. If it's a favor for my frostbitten twin, then you can forget about it!"

"No, no, no. The favor is sort of two parts. We need both you and Snow Miser to help us. We want you to let Snow Miser make it snow just for one day in the south as a Christmas present to the children of the-"

"_What_?!" The shovel that the Miser held glowed red in his hands and then melted like it was butter. "Are you freaking out of your minds! Why on earth would I ever surrender my power, my lands, to that good-for-nothing pile of slush! And for _Christmas_?! That's just Santa trying to commercialize and advertise for my brother like he has for the past hundreds of years! He ain't ever done anything for me!"

"What if there _was_ something in it for you?"

The Heat Miser stopped in his tracks as curiosity pricked him.

"Like what?"

"What if there was a piece of land that you wanted to give a nice, warm, spring day to on Christmas?" Iceland suggested, not even knowing if he could follow through with the offer.

"You mean, like a trade?" His red eyes lit up mischievously.

"I guess you could call it that."

The Heat Miser walked back to them, his gaze lasering through their souls.

"Well, there's only one place that I would be willing to trade for."

"What's that?"

Heat Miser gave a toothy smile. "The North Pole."

"What? The North Pole?"

"Yes. The North freaking Pole. I've been dying to melt my brother's stupid princess palace for centuries! It wouldn't even be a sweat for me. Whatever I touch starts to melt in my clutch! Not to mention, I could get some _life_ to actually grow there. I mean, he can still have his stupid Christmas, but it will just be my way! A _green_ Christmas! You'd be surprised how fast plants can spring up when the temperature's over sixty degrees**! Although, I'd rather have it eighty, ninety, one hundred degrees***. I mean, some like it hot, but I like it _really_ hot. I'm Mr. Hundred-'n'-One, dude. I'm too much!"

Heat Miser stopped when he noticed that the room had become fairly silent when he began his rant. His cheeks and ears got as red as his eyes as he whipped around and snarled at his workers.

"Get back to work!"

The little, grey beings narrowed their own ruby orbs at him and reluctantly returned to their duties whether that be lava churning or rock excavating.

Crossing his arms defiantly and snorting, smoke coming out of his nose like a dragon, Heat Miser turned back to the countries.

"So are we agreed? One snow day on Christmas down south for one new splash zone up north?"

The Nordics looked at each other with what seemed like apathy, but Sealand had hung around them enough to notice the subtle nervous undertones in their expressions.

"I don't think we can speak for Snow Miser," Norway said evenly. "You'll have to ask him if he agrees to those terms."

"Does that mean we have to go _all the way_ back to Snow Miser's place?" Sealand said, leaning against Sweden as he yawned.

"Hey, dudes. Just 'cuz I'm a nice guy unlike my bro, I won't make you go halfway across the world to deliver a message. I'll just call the tootie fruity up on the hotline for ya. Spare you the pain of having to go back and freeze your butts off in his sparkle castle."

He walked over to some copper switches and dials, turning them until a screen started projecting the fuzzy image of the opposite Miser.

"I had a feeling you would call. Are the nations okay? You didn't melt them, did you?"

Sealand gulped a little as it was clear by the Miser's tone that he was completely serious. The micronation waved enthusiastically as Snow Miser looked anxiously to find them in the background.

"I'm fine too by the way. It's nice to hear you're so _concerned_ for me." The Heat Miser spat as he glared at the monitor.

"Save it for someone who cares, Johnny. So, countries, did you somehow get him to see reason?"

Iceland shrugged. "He's open to making a deal with you…."

"Really?" At first he was very skeptical, but then a light smirk crested his lips as he leaned close to the monitor. "My brother finally learned to share?" He condescended.

"_I _need to learn to share? You're so selfish that you keep the North and South Poles to yourself! You never let it be warm enough so nothing can grow there and no one can live there!"

"And you enjoy giving people skin cancer." Snow Miser seemed almost bored, like he had gone through this dance before. He probably had.

"For the millionth time! I'm as much the sun as you are a piece of hail!"

"Of course not. You aren't bright enough to compete with a lightning bug."

"Y-you're just jealous of me because Daddy liked me best."

"That's something to be jealous about?"

"Yeah! How often does he visit you? Oh yeah! Never!"

Snow Miser clenched his teeth, trying to hide the expression from his face even though his twin obviously struck a nerve. "He just knows I can do my job without constant supervision."

"Whatever. You're totes jelly." Heat Miser gave a triumphant grin.

"That might, actually, have been the stupidest thing you've ever said."

"The North Pole," Denmark said, his voice being the only one that could reach over the ruckus. "He wants the North Pole."

Snow Miser's eyes narrowed as the screen started to fog up with the frost that blossomed on it.

"James! Stop freezing my screen! Dad said you're not allowed to freeze my screen!" The Heat Miser whined like a child as he quickly moved to melt the abomination off.

"The North Pole?! You want the _North Pole_?! _Never_!"

"And now who's the one that needs to share?" Heat Miser smiled his cocky sneer.

"Please, Mr. Snow Miser? For Finland?" Sealand begged.

"It doesn't matter who it's for! He knows no self-restraint! He'll melt the whole icecap and flood the world!"

"Not the _whole_ world…." Heat Miser said softly, like a kid making excuses for eating one more dessert than he should have.

"He's incompetent and has the emotional capacity of a child!"

"Hey!"

"If you two can't agree, I will simply have to take this to a higher authority."

The fighting stopped as Norway had gained both Misers' attention, debatably something that was quite dangerous.

"What are you saying?" That was more a threat than a question as it snaked from Snow Miser's mouth.

"You heard me. I'm going over your heads." With that, the Nordic turned on his heels and started back for the sleigh, the other nations following.

"You hear that, frosty?" Heat Miser yelled as he desperately melted away the ice and gripped the controls of the video screen nervously. "They're going to tell, _Dad_!"

The Nordics, thankful to get out of the sauna, piled into the sleigh and took off. The wind on their faces was divine.

"Sweden? Who are we going to tell?" Sealand asked, wondering what just happened.

As the sleigh continued to reach a higher and higher altitude, Sweden looked down to the younger nation.

"Their dad. Mother Nature."

* * *

*** "Spare a square" usually refers to when a person is in a bathroom stall that has no toilet paper available to use so he/she asks the person in the stall next to them if that person would pass them a few squares of toilet paper under the door. However, I have seen it done as a party game, kinda like truth or dare, where the dared person goes to someone's house (typically a neighbor's) and asks the person who answers the door if he/she could have a roll of toilet paper –if they could "spare a square." I just think that it would be hilarious to see Denmark going to 2p!America and asking for toilet paper in the middle of a freaking volcano. Heehee.**

****60 degrees Fahrenheit=15 degrees Celsius**

*****80F=26C; 90F=32C; 100F=37C**

**I imagined that Heat Miser's lair would be kinda steam punk-y. I dunno. Just thought it would work nice.**

**The part about calling the "tootie fruity up on the hotline" is pretty much an exact quote from the actual movie. I thought the line was so funny that I couldn't leave it out.**

**I decided to use "Johnny" as 2p!America's name. From the fics I've read that seems to be a pretty popular name for him. I've also seen it frequently for Confederate!America, but a bat-swinging punk just seems more like a Johnny to me. It's also pretty much fancanon for 2p!Canada's name to be James and 2p!England's to be Oliver and I think they are fitting so I'll use those names respectively as well.**

**I didn't know if Canadians said "firefly" or "lightning bug" so I just picked one. Where I'm from, the two names are used rather interchangedly. Or, at least, it doesn't sound regional or unusual to me if someone says one or the other. *shrugs***

**I hope you liked my portrayal of 2p!America. I especially hope you liked the interaction of 2p!America and 2p!Canada. Even when they are 2p!characters, they still have the funniest character foil with each other. That was super fun to write. The next chapter will be up soon!**

**As always, review and fav as you so desire!  
Looking forward to it!**


	3. 2P England, Mother Nature

**I'm thrilled with the response on this! Thank you all for reading this! It makes it all worth it!**

**kicry -Thank you for reviewing again! I hope that this chapter is up to your expectations!  
silverheartlugia2000- Thank you for faving as well! I'm glad you're enjoying my take on the 2p!s. By the way, I enjoy your stories as well! I am a complete sucker for brotherly fluff fics. XD I also enjoy the eagle-powers headcanon of yours. I always look forward to updates!  
SniperKingSogeking0341- Heehee. Heat Miser!America is so fun to write for. He's also in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing!  
A Field of Starlight- Thank you so much for reviewing! And the bros should be scared of England. You'll find out why! Heehee. I agree with you about the sibling rivalry thing. It's so fun to write. There's more of that in this chapter as well. I hope you find it as enjoyable as I did! **

**Thank you also, Solar Flare of Saturn, for faving! As well as all those who added my story to alert! I hope that this is a satisfying conclusion for you!**

**Once again, I do not own Hetalia. That belongs to Himaruya Hidakaz.**  
**I do not own _The Year Without a Santa Claus_. That belongs to Jules Bass, Arthur Rankin Jr., and William Keenan.**

* * *

Sealand, personally, thought that the Nordics would be happy to arrive at the forest. After all, the temperature wasn't just tolerable –it was absolutely gorgeous, there was a gentle breeze in the air, the sun was out, a rainbow snaked in the blue sky, and birds were singing. But, when butterflies started landing on his shoulder and head, he wondered if he was actually dreaming.

Iceland quickly brushed the insects off the younger nation as if they were mosquitoes instead of butterflies. Sweden came and grabbed his hand, pulling Sealand close to him in a protective manner as they watched the pink and light blue butterflies flutter off.

Before they got too close to the earthy cottage that was clearly their destination, the group stopped abruptly. One of Sealand's heavy brows popped as he looked up to the taller nations.

"Sweden?"

The stoic nation directed his ominous stare at the boy before Norway addressed him.

"Sealand, the things in this forest and this cottage are very dangerous."

"Yeah. The bunnies are _so _deadly," the boy joked.

Denmark spun on him, crouching down and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He's serious. Don't touch anything once we're inside, don't look into Mother Nature's eyes, and, whatever you do, _don't eat anything_!"

"Why not?"

"_Anything_! Do you understand?"

Sealand shrunk back at the intensity of Norway's and Denmark's eyes. The Norwegian nation wasn't exactly the most talkative nation, but whatever he said wasn't to be taken lightly. And, the Dane looked almost scared. He'd never seen that emotion ever on his face before –not even with the Misers.

The micronation nodded obediently and gripped harder onto Sweden's large hand. Then they went into the cottage.

Honestly, the building looked rather normal. The only things that seemed unusual were the trays of pasteries and sweets that were displayed on every flat surface. But, really. Even though Sealand looked like a kid, he was a nation…err, micronation. He had more self-control than they gave him credit for. Really, what were they worried about? Just don't eat the candy. How hard was that?

The five personifications looked around, but there was no "Mother Nature" to be found. That was until they heard a sing-songy voice call out to them from out back.

"Ah! Guests? I don't recall inviting anyone. No matter! Come outside and sit with me! It's a psychotically beautiful day~!"

Sealand was, at first, confused as to why Mother Nature had an unusually deep voice for a woman, but, as they moved out a side door to the patio, he realized that "Mother" Nature was actually a _guy_!

He had blond hair that was streaked with the same light blue and pink frosting that coated all of the pastries that were inside. Maybe he just finished making a batch?

As the countries gathered around, Mother Nature leaned forward on the tea table he had set up, propping both elbows on the lace tablecloth and rested his head on his hands.

"Why if it isn't nations! Denmark, Sweden, Iceland, Norway, and, I'm sorry, I don't believe I've met you yet~!"

Sealand nodded shyly, extending his hand to shake as he was taught.

"I'm Sealand. It's nice to meet you."

Mother Nature took the hand, giving it a polite shake, chuckling fondly to himself.

"It is an insane pleasure to meet you, dear Sealand. Would you like a cupcake?"

Sealand opened his mouth to respond but no sound came out. He was warned about this, he was sure. He felt the response he was told to give on the tip of his tongue. It was a simple word –a small one. He said it often enough. Yet, why couldn't he think of it?

His thoughts became sluggish as he looked at Mother Nature. His eyes were the same color as the frosting on the cupcake he was reaching for. Soft blue and rose pink. Innocent, happy colors. Colors that babies would wear as the cooed in their cribs and reached up toward the mobiles that twirled and swirled above their heads. If only their arms were longer, their reach extended then they could reach the cupcake-shaped mobile set, feel it in their hands, taste it in-

"No!"

Sealand felt his vocabulary and grasp on reality return to him suddenly, like he was waking up from a rough dream, as his hand was smacked away –inches from a cupcake. The micronation quickly withdrew his hand.

"We haven't come here to eat your food! W-with all due respect."

That fear Sealand saw earlier leaked into Denmark's voice as the blond Dane made quite the show in avoiding Mother Nature's eyes.

The micronation took a few steps back to partially hide himself behind Sweden. It wasn't proven that the Swede could use laser vision, but, if there was one person who could, it would be him so he was the only one Sealand would think could defeat someone with freaky hypnotism eyes.

Mother Nature frowned only momentarily as he placed the colorful cupcake back in the slot in the cupcake pan.

"So why did you come to visit poor, sweet me? Why this tasty surprise?"

"We have a slight…um, communication difficulty between Snow Miser and Heat Miser. We were wondering if you could help us settle a little debate."

"Oh. Were they misbehaving?" A smile not unlike the Cheshire cat's spread onto his face as his eyes started to spiral. The pink and blue hues coiled together, drawing him urging his hand toward a cupcake- No! No! Sealand looked away quickly.

"Uh, I'm not sure if I would put it that way necessarily. We just asked if it was reasonable for Heat Miser to let Snow Miser make it snow in the south for one day for Christmas and then, in exchange, Snow Miser would let Heat Miser bring warm temperatures to the North Pole for one day," Iceland explained. "They didn't agree to which we decided to bring the case to you. Can you help us reach an agreement between them?"

"Oh, but of course! My boys are deranged troublemakers. You are such nice, sugar-hearted countries, and they need to be straightened out. …_BOYS!_"

Sealand jumped at his sudden shriek then latched on to the tall, Swedish nation when two bolts of lightning struck, revealing the somehow-teleported Miser brothers. The Misers seemed frozen in place for a split second, flanking Mother Nature, but then, they blinked and were able to move. Once unfrozen, they shot a quick, obligatory glare at their opposite then they turned their attention toward their "Dad."

"What is it, Father?" Both Misers spoke in perfect, twin-like unison, mimicking each other in the amount of sarcasm as well.

"I heard that these countries came to you with a diplomatic and dementedly simple request."

The twin Misers looked miserable. Snow Miser angrily wiped sweat off his forehead as Heat Miser crossed his arms as if to warm himself with his own hatred. However, they looked mostly indignant, sending the occasional dirty look toward the other.

"But he's never shared the Poles with me! Selfish, idiot." Mr. Green Christmas protested with the tone of a whining child.

"The Poles are mine! Dad gave them to me! What about the equator, eh? You never let me-"

"I do too! You get the tops of the mountains!"

"Oh yeah. Because that's _such_ a privilege!" Mr. White Christmas rolled his pale eyes in their sockets like snowballs in a child's hands.

"Yeah! So I should get some parts of the cold lands!"

"You get every volcano. There are volcanoes in cold places," the yin offered while he tugged at the collar of his shirt, hating the feeling of the sweat making the clothing stick there like it was glued.

"So? That's not the same!"

The yang sniffled, his nose starting to pink on the outside and dribble snot from the inside.

"Then what do you think I'm saying?"

"I don't know! Probably something stupid!"

Heat Miser kicked at the ground roughly as he rubbed his hands viciously to warm them.

Mister Twenty-Five Below growled as he threw off his coat and ran the back of his hand behind his neck to wipe off the moisture.

"I think Dad dropped you on your head as a child."

Mister Hundred-'n'-One clenched his jaws together, both in anger and to keep his teeth from chattering but then smirked as he thought of his retort.

"At least he still remembers I'm his child."

"That's _IT_!"

With that Mr. Icicle leapt at Mr. Heat-Blister menacingly when a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere once more and struck the foot of space that separated them. They quickly drew apart with their heads down but fists still clenched.

"Sorry, Daddy."

It was hard to tell which was more insincere.

Then Mother Nature stood up from his vine-laced chair and grabbed a hold of Snow Miser's collar before he could react.

"Here is what you two wonderful _lunatics~_ are going to do. You, my frosting, will make some flurries of snow sprinkle the south for one day."

There was a struggle on Snow Miser's part to get out of Mother Nature's hold, but his ice blue eyes merely glanced at Mother Nature's swirling irises and he was sucked into his spell. The Miser, body relaxed and freewill completely overridden, nodded in agreement. Mother Nature grinned and tucked a tray hair behind his snowy charge's ear like doting parent before he moved on to the other twin.

Heat Miser thought he was smart and closed his eyes, but when his dad yanked him down to eye level not by his collar like he expected but by his ear, the pain and shock made him open his eyes involuntarily. It was all the time Mother Nature needed to put second Miser under his control.

"And you, toasty tart, will make it a pleasantly warm day for the North pole."

Heat Miser's red irises as well as his mind were lost in Mother Nature's eyes, he nodded as well.

"Very good." He patted the brunette on the head, and, after releasing him, Mother Nature returned to his seat as if nothing happened, cocking his head to the side and smiling like the mad hatter at the petrified nations across from him.

"You won't have to worry any more about those two. Your nation-friend will have his wish."

"T-thank you, Mother Nature. We certainly appreciate it," Denmark asked before standing with the others to leave.

"Yeah. Thank you for listening and offering us cupcakes."

"Would you like some for the road~?"

"NO!" All of them yelled in unison.

"Very well then. Loony Christmas, loves~!"

Sealand never let go of Sweden's hand, and he was almost sure he would never ever feel safe until he was far away from this scary place. It was as if even the reindeer could sense the hidden danger in this place as they were fidgeting on their hooves anxiously. They piled into the sleigh and took off immediately.

Safe into the air, Sealand could finally relax.

"Dudes, Finland owes us big time for this!"

"Agreed!"

"You said it!"

They took off for home as fast as the reindeer's magic could possibly take them.

* * *

"Oi! Wake up everybody! It's Christmas!"

The Nordic household woke up the next morning to a hoarse but happy Finland. He was exhausted from delivering all those presents all night, but it would take nothing short of his country's collapse to keep him in bed on the night before Christmas no matter how sick he was.

Denmark, surprisingly a morning person, stampeded down the stairs in full energy to stand poised by the enormous Christmas tree, rocking back and forth on his heels like a child as he greeted Finland.

"I'm so ready for presents! You have no _idea_!"

"I'm happy you are so excited, Denny, but where is everyone else?" Finland chuckled before checking up the stairs for the rest of the Nordic countries.

"Calm down, Finland. I'm coming."

Iceland was slowly processing down the stairs, his puffin held in his arms. He headed straight for the coffeemaker.

Norway was right behind him but split off to go flop unceremoniously on the couch in two, short movements.

Finland didn't see Sweden come downstairs, but he somehow _appeared_ walking out from the kitchen side by side with Iceland and holding a mug of coffee in his hand. Finland learned not to question it. At least he didn't appear suddenly behind him this time. That was scary.

Sealand was last; a soft blanket that had the design of his flag on it was fisted to his chest like a cloak as he slowly _thump, thump, thumped_ down the stairs to join the rest.

Soon they were all together around the glowing Christmas tree.

"I'm so glad you are all here! It's so great to be surrounded by family on Christma-"

Pale Finn broke into rough coughs that earned pitied looks from the others.

"I apologize. I'm still a little sick, I guess."

"That's okay. Hey! Let's open presents!" Denmark announced while digging through the colorfully wrapped presents.

"Full of tact, you are. Just so sensitive." If Norway seemed bored and sarcastic during the day, he was even more so when he just got up.

"Here, Norge! Catch!"

Thankfully Denmark missed hitting the Norwegian with the present or this morning might have been legendary.

After the presents were opened and the wrapping paper covered the floor like carnage, the gifts were as follows:

Sweden received a wristwatch. It was no surprise though because he had received a watch every year for decades. It was what he asked for every year, and no one had the courage to question Sweden.

Denmark was a similar situation. He got some form of alcohol every year, but it wasn't that he asked for it. It was just that he was genuinely happy when someone got him a quality bottle and he usually shared. It was just beneficial to everyone. This year's was an especially smooth lager which he held up triumphantly and kissed as if was a sports trophy instead of a glass bottle of liquor.

Norway was the most difficult to shop for. After all, it wasn't like he got really excited about one gift or another. He was just grateful that his family valued him enough to spend time with him over Christmas more than any gift so he just thanked politely whomever got him his gift this year and moved on with his life.

Iceland wasn't difficult to shop for. Just get anything with a puffin on it, and he liked it, but he always felt guilty for how much it cost his family to buy if for him. They figured he would be upset even if they got him a piece of gum (wrapped with puffin-patterned paper, of course). The next few weeks after Christmas were always odd with him because he would try to "make up" for his "costly" present in unusual ways like preparing extravagant salads for them at weird times of the day –like after dessert or three in the morning- or complementing them in the most awkward ways possible. Still, it was just socially awkward Iceland showing his siblings love in his own way. They wouldn't have it any other way.

Sealand was just like a little kid. He did try to act like an adult and thank whoever got him the present even if it wasn't what he wanted, but, try as he might, his large eyebrows wouldn't let him hide any emotion. When he was sad, it was as if his eyebrows simply grew too heavy, split in the middle, angled outwards, and sank down like broken bits of the Titanic. In other words, he was an open book. If he did like the gift, like he did this year, he would scream at the top of his lungs, run around with the gift over his head, and showering the person who got him the gift with enough thank yous to drown them.

"Finland! We have to show you your present!"

Finland tilted his head to the side as Sealand led him away from the Christmas tree and to the television set.

"I don't understand. What did you do?"

Finland's voice was a cross between suspicious and worried. Having Denmark in the same house as him made his actions a legitimate conjecture.

"Just give me a sec!" Sealand said as he flipped through the channels at light speed.

The other nations gathered around, now more awake than the hours previous, and watched Finland with various degrees of anticipation. Yeah. Finland was very worried.

"Aha! Here! Look, look, look!"

Finland watched the micronation point eagerly to the screen that was displaying a slightly-static version of what he could decipher to be a news broadcast.

_"A White Christmas on the equator? Believe it or not, it's happening this year as unexpected storms blew in last night and caused snow to fall on some of the world's notoriously warm climates. Now to Channel Four reporter, Dietrich Smith, in Cairo, Egypt to bring us a live look at the results of this unusual weather phenomenon."_

_ "Thank you, Cheryl. Meteorologists are baffled as the unusual storms have caused snow to fall and keep falling in unheard of places like here in Egypt where large amounts of precipitation of any kind is unusual! _

_ The station changed camera angles to view a village of children running around smiling in pure glee. They opened their mouths to try to get the snowflakes to stick on their tongues and reached with all the length their fingers could give them to bat at the snow euphorically._

"_The snow has not been able to accumulate, however, but after talking with the residents here, they see this even temporary snow as a divine blessing. This could very well be a Christmas miracle in their eyes. Back to you, Cheryl."_

_ "Beautiful, Dietrich. Strangely enough, record highs are being reported simultaneously at the top of the globe. The reason is still unknown, but experts are predicting that the temperature increase will, unusually, not cause major glacial melting or flooding at the poles. Some climatologists are looking to global warming as the explanation-"_

Sealand flicked the television off before turning to Finland. The feverish, Finnish nation's mouth was in an open smile and his eyes were welling up.

"H-how did you...?"

"Merry Christmas, Finland!"

"Just promise that you won't make us do it again. Aagh!"

Norway swiftly elbowed Denmark in the gut for the comment.

Finland sniffled and wiped his nose before opening his arms for a group hug. Some of the more stoic countries were more reluctant, but it was freaking Christmas so they sucked it up. Besides, they went through quite the turmoil to get that "present" for the cheery Finn. Even Santa needed a Christmas present every once in a while.

As they embraced their kin, they couldn't help but hope that next Christmas, Finland would be back to his usual, healthy self. They didn't know if they could last another year without their Finland.

* * *

**I've seen a few fics where 2p!England can hypnotize people with his eyes and I thought it was just creepy enough to bring into the fic.**

**The thought struck me as I was writing this fic that Heat Miser and Snow Miser would probably be uncomfortable while in Mother Nature's world. So I decided to throw that headcanon in with Snow Miser "melting" and Heat Miser "freezing."**

**I know that this plot doesn't exactly follow the plot of the actual movie, but I really only wanted to do the part of the plot where the Misers and Mother Nature come in so I did what I could. I hope the plot was still easy to follow and semi-interesting. **

**Well, that is the conclusion. I hope that you liked it. It was fun to write. I have other Hetalia stuff if you are interested as well as some "Red vs Blue" fics if you are into that fandom as well. Anyway, thanks for reading.  
As always, fav and review as you so desire.  
Looking forward to it!**


End file.
